Elle
by TullulaBell69
Summary: Things go a little wild when Eddy's twin sister comes back after 11 years of private school! Please R&R! Rated PG13 for Mild Swearing. No flames! I'm very delicate!
1. Elle's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed or Edd or Eddy or any other character remotely linked to them apart from Elle.  
  
...........................................  
  
Elle stepped out of the taxi and paused looking up at the rain riddled sky. Her uniform was drenched. Being the child prodigy of the three offspring in her family, she was sent to a private school. She really was the best of all worlds; she had Nazz's style and charm, Ed's open mind, Edd's intelligence and nurture, and Eddy's attitude for balance. She grabbed her suitcases and headed for the front door. She hadn't seen her family since she was six 'that's about eleven years' she thought to herself as she rang the doorbell. "Oh my god!" she squealed as she flung herself at her twin brother. Eddy stood there silently in a state of shock "Uh? Can I help you?" he stuttered. "Don't tell me mom didn't tell you I was coming home, bro?!" she questioned still hanging on her brother. "Jesus Christ! Elle? It must have been a decade or somethin' c'mon in sis!" he grabbed he bags and disappeared. Eddy returned carrying a pink towel that had Elle written on it in gold script. "My favorite!" she screamed and again squeezed Eddy. By this time Double D and Ed had heard all the noise and left Eddy's room for the hallway "GUYS!" she ran over and hugged them both. Double D blushed and started sweating, he smiled confused. "Is that your girlfriend?" asked Ed pointing to the pink and brown haired girl in Eddy's arms "No Lumpy" yelled Eddy "this is Elle, remember? My twin sister? The smarty pants? We used to play with her when we were little?". Ed, realizing who she was, picked her up and spun her around "ELLIE" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Edd walked over shyly and gave her a long hug; he smiled "You've gro." He was cut off by Eddy "Hey sockhead! You're not marrying her so step aside!" Double D went red and turned around. Elle shot Eddy a look of disgust "you were saying Eddward" she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder "oh nothing". "Alright then! If my welcoming committee is done can I go slip into something dryer? Oh, and can you guys do me a big favor?" the Eds nodded obediently "I'm starving! Can you guys fix me up a lil' somethin'?" she smiled "my stuffs in my room right Eddy?" he nodded. As Elle made he way to her room she ran her finger underneath Ed and Double D's chins, she winked at Eddy "back in a flash".  
  
The boy's mouths dropped as Elle entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a low-riding black and red plaid PJ pants, a black tube top that had 'PUNK' written in studs on the front and her pink and brown hair up in a messy bun. Double D tried to straighten his all black outfit, Ed drooled and Eddy stood in front of her. "Jeez, Elle. 20 minutes in the house and your already breaking hearts" he joked putting his gray hoodie over her. "Thanks big bro!" she smiled at the guys and went and collapsed on the couch "Just as I remember it" she called out. "Big bro?" inquired Double D. "Oh, I was born first, it's kinda a joke-y thing I guess" Eddy said staring over at the lounge room. "Eddy the toast!" Ed yelled "Oh nice lumpy burn the food!"  
Double D was first. "Uh, hey. uh I made you something" he sat a nicely dressed tray on her lap " a wild berry smoothie, one platter of fresh fruit with whipped cream cheese, plus one platter of fresh vegetables and ranch". "Wow!" Elle said popping a piece of apple in her mouth "this is fantastic thank you so much" she pushed a piece of melon into his mouth. He blushed and muttered a "your welcome" as Ed entered. "Delivery!" he yelled handing her a glass and a plate, she took a sip of the drink "Mm. black cherry, my fav. How did you know? And buttered toast" Elle stared at the toast, then realizing how rude she was being said how creative. Eddy came in now holding a bowl and a can "Here you are, lil' sis. Chips and Pepsi" he handed her the chips and the soda "thanks Eddy!" she gave him a kiss. "Well" she started "I vote Eddward's." Edd interrupted "uh. you can call me Double D, every one else does" she smiled sweetly at him "Double D's the best for the Mental and Physical aspects of life. Ed's the best for the Emotional and Eddy's the best for the Social points" she smiled "so if I eat all of them, I have a well balanced meal. Hey? You guys wanna help me eat all this, lets call it dinner" she giggled.  
When they were done they laid on the floor and talked about everything they had missed in each others lives. After an hour Elle closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. "Should we move her?" suggested Double D "Going up!" whispered Ed, who put her on the couch. "Look out Lumpy" Eddy put a blanket over Elle. The guys cleaned up and soon fell asleep at the base of the couch. Double D woke up with a start as Elle's head flopped onto his shoulder. She seemed to have squished herself between Double D and Eddy. Double D nervously put his arm around her and fell asleep again.  
  
Eddy woke first. He turned over to see his best friend and his sister cuddled up to each other "DOUBLE D" he yelled waking everyone up "that's my sister for fucks sake!" he grabbed Edd's hat and pulled him toward the door "But Eddy . I" Double D tried to explain "Both of you leave! I'll come by later!" he scowled at Ed and Double D as they trudged out the door. "What was all that about!" she yelled at Eddy and threw his hoodie at him as she stomped into the kitchen. "Where's Mom and Dad. they didn't even say Hi before they left?" she teared up a little. Eddy came into the kitchen and gave her a hug "they never do, but we'll stay up and hang with them when they get home tonight" she smiled "can I make pancakes for breakfast?" Eddy nodded getting them some juice.  
When they were done eating, Elle escaped to get dressed while Eddy cleaned up. She returned in a black-zip-covered skirt, pink fishnets and a silver tank top. "Do you own pants?" teased Eddy "Actually, Yelly McLouderson, I do" she stuck her tongue out and disappeared. She came into the kitchen then dressed in big baggy black pants like Double D's, but she was wearing two overlapping studded belts and there was little criss- crossing chains hanging everywhere. "Uh. nice?" he said as he left to get dressed. When he got back they left for Ed's place.  
  
Elle and Eddy got to Ed's house and Eddy put his arm around Elle. "Ed!" yelled Sarah as she answered the door "Your dorky friends are here! Hey, who's the chick?" said Sarah, checking Elle out "Wassup?" said Elle sticking her hand out to the thirteen-year-old. Sarah just yelled at Ed to get upstairs and ignored Elle's gesture. "Hey guys" Ed stood there in his undershirt and jeans "My mom washed my shirts with Sarah's pink stuff so all I got is this" he looked down sadly. Elle put her arm around Ed and shut the door "that's alright its cute".  
Elle and Ed talked about Horror movies the whole way. "You know Elle, you look just like the princess outta 'My Castle was Taken Over by Mutant Ninja Lizard Zombies'". "Wow? Really? Thank you Ed!" she smiled at him and he blushed. "Alright you movie loving losers, I'm gunna go get sockhead, you stay here" Eddy turned to go inside "Oh and Ed. Stop flirting with my sister." Eddy got to the top of the stairs 'what's that?' it got louder as he continued down the hall way 'Loud music? Yelling? Have Edd and his Dad been fighting again?' he got to Double D's door, it was coming from inside. Eddy opened the door enough so he could see in. There on the bed sat Double D facing the window with papers all around him, he had a knife and was scratching at his wrists with it. Suddenly, Eddy fell forward and knocked the door open. "Eddy. I. how long have you been sitting there?" Double D dropped the knife. Eddy walked over to him. "Edd not again" he held his tall friends wrist and pulled down the sleeve uncovering lots of thin cuts in his arm. Ed came in then "Uh, guys Elle says to get downstairs cuz her legs hurt" "Tell her I'll give her a piggy back ride" Ed disappeared back downstairs. "And what's this?" he examined Double Ds face "Eye liner?" he picked up the knife "This is because of Elle isn't it?" Double D looked at the ground "Look, I know you have a thing for her, even when we were little, and every guy probably will, minus Jimmy. I mean, fuck, even I feel weird around her! I've never kissed anyone so beautiful. Not that I'm into incest, cuz that's just sick and wrong! Plus she just falls outta nowhere and acts like she never left!" Eddy paused and coughed "but that's beside the point. I guess I'm trying to say is don't change yourself for her, she'll accept you anyway you are." Edd stared out the window dreamily. Eddy told Double D to stop flirting so much and to "take some of that eyeliner off". "What's up with the eye liner anyways?" he elbowed the older teen in the side "C'mon lets go" as soon as they stepped out of Double Ds bedroom they heard a scream from out side. The boys fly downstairs to find.  
  
HOORAY! CLIFFY!! My first one ever! Wasn't that great? Aren't you proud of my? Tricia: Just tell me what happens! Jessy: But aren't you proud? *pulling puppy face* Tricia: sure sure whatever just tell me what happens next!!  
  
Love Jessy! 


	2. The Pool Party

Disclaimer: As I said before (and probably will again) I don't own Ed or Edd or Eddy or any other connected characters, apart from Elle. And Pepsi, lol, I don't own that.  
  
Continued (As soon as they left Double Ds room they heard a scream from outside. The boys flew down stairs to find..)  
  
Elle riding around on Ed's back. "Whooo" she shouted again "hey guys!" she was laughing hysterically now "Whoa boy, here's good" she slid down Ed's back and pulled him over to the guys "Wow! That was so much fun! Who's next?" she giggled putting her hands on her hips "Oh c'mon, I might be Eddy's twin but I'm not as tall.. or as fat!" she laughed as she tackled Eddy, who caught her and tickled her. "Oh, Double D! Dig the liner dude! Way hott!" Double D blushed and started sweating "Chill dude" she said brushing her fingers from the back of his chin to the front and then pulled Eddy up "Piggy-back?" she asked as she got on his back "Hooray! C'mon guys show me around! Where's Nazz?" the guys all looked at each other "what?" she giggled nervously "Double D why don't you explain?" Eddy suggested putting Elle back down "Man that must have been the shortest piggy-back in history!" she sat on lounged on the step below Edd. "Well" he began "Nazz and Kevin started going out for real last year. You know Nazz, Kevin and I are older than everyone else right?" he asked Elle "well now I do" she replied batting her eyes at him. "Alright lover boy, you were saying?" Eddy glared at Double D and waved his hand in front of Elle's face "Yes, anyways, to put it short, she's getting her third abortion" Elle's mouth almost hit the step she was laying on "Oh my god! Poor baby! Oh god. not 'the baby', I mean her.. Jesus that was awkward "she stared into the distance "she's not saving herself?" the guys shook their heads "Well.. truthfully? Neither am I" she put her hands up as if to shield herself from Eddy "Please don't let Eddy hurt me!" Eddy just shrugged "Good you're ok with it. I thought you would've killed me or lectured me.. which would've killed me anyways" she giggled "IDEA!" she yelled making the Eds jump in their seats "we have a pool. We have water. Its hot outside and I'm in the mood for Marco Polo. IT'S SWIM TIME!" she tagged Ed, Edd and Eddy "Catch me if you can!" she giggled and ran off. Of course Ed instantly ran after her. Eddy slowly got up "C'mon Double D, no resistance, no pain" he grabbed his friend and dragged him into their backyard, where Elle was in the act of pushing Ed (fully clothed) into their pool. "Gotcha!" she giggled. Double D and Eddy backed up as she approached them; they knew she knew their weaknesses. She smiled sweetly and double D and them planted a small kiss on his cheek, which made Eddy red with 'older-brother-protectiveness'. She then turned to Eddy and handed him a $20. While they were both dazed she slipped off their shirts and pushed them into the pool. Elle positioned herself to take off her shirt. Double D almost fainted; Eddy covered his friend's eyes. She laughed at them as she pulled off her shirt revealing a black bikini top, Eddy sighed hard. Elle then took off her pants showing a pair of short black shorts, she span around, showing off the word 'GOTH' written in studs over her butt. She ran and cannon balled into the pool. They all laughed as she rung the water out of Double D's soggy hat. "There we are" she smiled as she flopped his hat backward. Ed splashed Eddy, causing him to instantaneously dunk Ed. Double D still stood there with his hand on his cheek. Elle sighed at him and grabbed Eddy's shirt. As she tied it around Edd's eyes she called out "Double D's first cuz he just stood there!" she span him around 3 times. "Uh, Marco?" he said kinda nervously "Polo!" called everyone back at him.  
  
And so this continued until it hit 3 o'clock, Ed and Eddy got hungry and went inside to get something to eat. "C'mon Double D, you know you wan me. come get me!" Elle was sitting on the steps, he jumped toward her. But not knowing the stairs were there, tripped. Elle, luckily, caught him, their noses squashed against one another. Double D instantly yanked the shirt off. He and Elle were locked in a stare. Abruptly, Elle pulled him into her and kissed him hard. She put her hand around on the back off his head, he sat next to her and put his arms around her. They both wanted to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, Eddy appeared "Double D!" he shouted almost dropping the pizza. Elle and Edd pushed away from each other, Elle's black lipstick was allover Double D's lips. "Uh, its not what it looks like?" stammered Edd "oh I know what it looks like!" Eddy had sat down the pie and was coming toward the two "Eddy don't to anything stupid" she pleaded as Eddy lifted Double D outta the pool with his new found strength "It really wasn't what it looked like.. uh.. Double D was.. drowning you see and.. um.. I saved his life!" Eddy was glaring at Edd "Um, yeah" Edd coughed pretending to spit out water. "Hey guys, I gotta go home, we're visiting my grandparents, so see ya!" "Bye Ed, have fun!" Elle waved. There was a long silence at the pool after that. Double D broke the silence "Um, this is uncomfortable" Elle got out of the pool, and hooked arms with the guys "why don't we eat something?" she suggested. Elle served everyone pizza. While she was eating she noticed Eddy had been staring at Edd the whole time. When she was done she took the plates, handed out Pepsi's and excused herself. When she returned they were shaking cans of soda and spraying them at each other "Smart guy huh?" "Only when your around Eddy!" "A party and I wasn't invited?" Eddy tossed her a can of soda. She shook it up and sprayed the guys all in one shot. The guys quickly got her back for it.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry guys I just really really really wanted to use that line lol! Anyways CONTINUE!  
  
They sat there laughing soaked from head to toe in stickiness. Elle went and got into the hot tub, the guys soon followed her. She washed off their backs and Double D washed hers. "No making out while I'm gone!" Elle and Double D smiled embarrassed at each other. Eddy went inside, as soon as he had done this Elle scooted over and sat on Edd's lap. She put her arms around his neck "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now" "I think I have a rough one" he said pushing a lock of pinky-brown hair out of her face. "Hope I didn't miss anything" Eddy called out, Elle jumped off Double D's lap. Eddy threw towels at them "why thank you Eddy" said Double D wiping his face. Elle and Eddy burst out laughing "What.. what?" asked Edd frantically. Elle used the corner of her towel to fix his smeared eye liner. "Oh" he blushed. Elle turned around and took off her bikini top and slipped on her tank. "Built in bra" she said, relieving Eddy greatly. Elle rapped her hair up in a towel and opened a soda as she ran for the phone "Hello? Elle speaking" she paused and nodded "Yes sir, I'll make sure he does." Elle paused again "Alrighty, mm hmm, yup, ok, buh-bye" she walked out side and lay back on a lounge chair closing her eyes. Eddy coughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, Eddy your boss called and said that if your not at work in 10 he'll fire you" Eddy's mouth almost hit the floor "DOUBLE D! YOU GOTTA LET ME BORROW YOUR RIDE!" Eddy got on his knees and pleaded. "Please, please, please? I forgot all about work, please?" Eddy started dragging Edd out to the street "hey.. uh.. aren't you forgetting something?" Elle said taking a sip of her pop. "Oh yeah, Double D go to your room and don't come out until I call you" he grabbed the keys from his tall friends hand." Elle sighed "not that I mean your beautiful, almost matching, body art!" she threw their shirts at them "Thanks lil' sis" she said giving her a kiss and running out the front door. Elle looked around at the various Pepsi cans scattered across the pool area "great leave me alone!" she went inside to change. 


	3. The End?

Disclaimer: Jesus how many times do I gotta do this? I don't own Ed or Edd or Eddy or Pepsi or Linkin Park, just boring old selfish Elle.  
  
P.S. I know this story is pretty confusing. I had an idea and I just think of new things as I go along, so please bear with me! Thanks, oh and ShellyG thank you for being so honest, you're an inspiration! And by the way this is the crappiest chappie yet!  
  
Continued (Elle looked around at the various Pepsi cans scattered across the pool area "great leave me alone!" she went inside to change.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kevin drooled as Elle walked down to Edd's house in her mini-mini skirt and fishnets. "Hey doll-face!" Kevin wiped the grease off his hands from his motor bike "why don't you come keep me company for a little while maybe we could go for a ride?" Elle leaned on his fence "hey Kevin! You've grown! And so has your ego! How unsurprising!" she turned up her nose and walked up to Double D's front door. Elle straightened her outfit and realized there was a different car in the drive way. As she rang the door bell she could hear a door being slammed loudly and yelling. "Coming" a man's voice answered from behind the door. She stepped back and smiled. Slowly the door opened revealing a very tall man in his mid-40s, dressed up in a suit. He ran his hand over his buzz cut as he greeted her "um.. Hey.. Can I talk to Eddward?" Elle smiled angelically "No" said the dark haired man in a frighteningly deep voice "What? You're going to make me climb the rose wire to his window?" she joked "I don't appreciate sass young lady, good day" a trickle of sweat ran down the side off his face before he slammed the door in hers. Elle walked out to the front of Double D's house and stared at the rose wire I wasn't sassing she thought angrily as she started to climb. Kevin stood there admiring the view of her black thong that showed through her fishnets as she climbed. Elle slid open the window and fell inside; she then turned about and gave Kevin the finger.  
  
Double D instantly noticed her entrance and turned away to light a cigarette, avoiding any eye contact. Elle walked over gracefully and sat on the bed "C'mon! Why wont you look at me?" she put her hand on his face. Edd turned around. Elle gasped at the tall boy's bruise covered face "Double D! What happened?!" she said gently running her fingers over his cheek. "Nothing, I just messed up again" he took a long drag on the cigarette. Elle pulled the cigarette out of his hands and too sucked its chemical- filled smoke into her lungs, she smiled and exhaled giving it back to him "What really happened.. please tell me. If you do I promise I won't tell anyone!" she subconsciously scanned the room, ripped papers and knives lay every where and it seemed also that desk top had been pushed to the floor. Double D scratched his wrist revealing some scars "Alright" he gave in "promise?" Elle nodded. "Well, I got home and my REAL dad's car was in the drive way, so I made a plan to escape to the solitude of my sleeping quarters before 'Mik' saw me" he paused taking another puff "but as I was going upstairs he caught me 'Well if it isn't 'chip', sneaking upstairs like his old man wouldn't notice.' He then just stared at me 'what the hell is this?' he yelled running a finger underneath my eye 'Oh, Great, JUST FUCKING WONDERFUL! MY SHIT BAG OF A SON IS FUCKING GAY!' he threw me back against the stairs 'happy now boy?! Hmm? Now have you proved your uniqueness to the world?!' I ran to my room and shut the door but he came in 'what's this ya little fag? Little gay love songs to that little mother fucker? Ernie or Eddy or who ever the hell he is!' he ripped up my songs. I yelled fuck you at him but he replied 'alright son! Right here on the desk! You'd like that wouldn't you?' he then swiped the contents of my desktop onto the ground and laughed hysterically." Edd put his hands on his face, burning himself "Fuck!" he shouted dropping the cigarette and stepping on it. He sat back down on the bed "anyways he picked up my guitar and hit me with it. Then he grabbed me by my shirt and held me against the wall 'You know they don't let homosexuals into the army!' he yanked off my hat. I was struggling to get free and screaming 'bitch and fuck you' right into his face, but he kept hitting 'cut your fucking hair you gay hippie!' he yelled throwing my hat back at me and slamming my door. Good thing you wrung the doorbell otherwise I might have died." He sighed and opened the cigarette packet but Elle knocked it from his hands and embraced him tightly. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry" she whispered, a tear in her eye. "It's ok, it's not your fault" he said wrapping his arms around her. Elle looked up at his blue and black face, their eyes met. Double D leaned in to kiss her, she couldn't say no, not now, not after this. He pushed his lips to hers and she pushed back obediently. Elle put her hands on the back of his head, he was about to deepen the kiss, but then he chickened out. Elle could feel it his tongue hit her lips but pulled back, she sighed to herself and forced hers into his mouth. Suddenly, Edd's father burst into the room "oh super! First he's gay, now I can stop him from raping the first girl he sees!" "He was NOT raping me!" Elle stood up adjusting her shirt. Double Ds dad scratched his chin "So I guess this is your girlfriend?" "Well, actu.." he was cut off by Elle "What if I am?" she said sitting on Double D's lap. Edd's father stared at the two "He's still gay until I walk in on you two having sex!" with that he left slamming the door again. Double D flopped back on the bed and put his hands over his face. Elle just sat there looking at him "What are you smiling at?" Elle said in a curious tone "Oh no, your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Edd smiled "If you're thinking about faking it you would be thinking correctly. If you're thinking about actually doing it.." He blushed as he paused "that could be an option too" Elle laid down beside him "Wow Eddy was right, he really is rubbing off on you!" She lay there in deep thought for a little and then grabbed his hat and stood on the bed "No you didn't, give it" she jumped around on the bed "come and get it bruise boy!" she teased. He got up and started to walk toward Elle, when he grabbed her she held the hat behind her and did a 'come here' gesture with her finger, he came so close their noses squished against each other. "Duja-vu?" she smiled. Elle held the hat above her, Edd reached for it as she moved her hand, which sent his flying into the wall. This sequence repeated itself about 12 times before Elle firmly put her hand on Double D's chest and shoved him backwards. She tucked the hat into the top of her shirt, crawled up his body and proceeded to tug his shirt off of him. "Pacsun?" she shook her head and sat on him. Elle threw his shirt at the wall and tickled him, causing Double D to hit the wall a few time before he flipped them over so he could tickle her. Elle screamed and laughed as the raven-haired boy tickled her within an inch of her life. Abruptly she stopped laughing and pushed his hands away. Elle pulled the hat out of her shirt and pulled it down over Edd's head. She slipped off her shirt, making Double D freeze and stare. She pulled him down to her and flipped the covers over them. "kiss me" she said brushing the hair away from her neck "wait.. what?" he exclaimed coming too. "must I explain everything? Just kiss me you'll see!" Edd obediently started kissing up Elle's neck, still confused. Elle giggled as he did this.  
  
Once again, out of the blue, Double D's father stumbled through the door way "Jesus! Sorry!" Elle faked a moan "I'll let you finish" he (for the third time) smashed the door back into its original position. Elle waited a second, she looked at Double D's shocked face and started laughing hysterically "Ha ha ha! Aren't I genius! Not only is your straightness restored in your fathers eyes, I made him blush and sweat!" she continued to laugh as she put her shirt back on and fixed her hair. "Wait 5 minutes before coming downstairs after I leave. Oh! And I have to make it look like that was real!" she pulled out her black lips stick with one and pushed his hat awkwardly to the side. Elle pancaked on the black lipstick and started kissing the still shocked Edd all over. She went over to Double D's first- aid kit as he stood up. Elle selected a large bandage from the kit and applied it over his name on his back. "Oh and I forgot that as well" she said to herself before kissing him passionately on the lips making sure the lipstick was smudged. "Alrighty, don't you look cute? Eddy should be home by now, he'll be mad, but if he asks I forced you too ok?" she put a soft kiss on his cheek and slipped out the door.  
  
Downstairs, Edd's dad was sitting on the couch staring at nothing. "He was great.. if you're wondering. But I wouldn't expect anything less from 'chip'" she turned and winked at him before leaving. Elle snuck back through her yard and into Eddy's room. She slowly slid open the door and peaked inside the dark room. Eddy was asleep. She undid her hair, took off her skirt and slipped into bed next to him. 'He's so cold, and insists on sleeping so close' she thought while he wrapped his arm around her and snuggled close to her neck.  
  
"What the fuck?" Eddy yelled as he turned on the lights. "Huh?" Elle sat up rubbing her face and turned to the person who lay beside her "Hey Eddy!" Ed smiled and waved at the shorter boy who stood in the doorway. "Ed?" Elle was dumb struck "Ed and Elle? And in tall of the god damn places MY ROOM?!" Eddy looked at them both in disgust. "Look Eddy, this really isn't what it looks like!" Elle tried to reason "Like I haven't heard that before!" Eddy steamed. "Seriously, I thought he was you!" "Oh, now that's just wrong!" he threw his hands in the air. "Sarah locked me out again Eddy" Ed looked sadly at the bed sheets "I went to Double D's but there were weird noises coming outta his room" Elle blushed and put her hand to her face with this comment "so I climbed through your window and slept here". "Lame excuse Ed! I know you like Elle!" The yelling continued for at least an hour until the neighborhood kids burst through Eddy's door. "Hey dorks! Would ya keep it down?! You're just as bad as that girl and Double dork!" he said pointing at Elle and then leaving "WHAT?!" Eddy basically shrieked at Elle "ED! MOM SAYS IT'S TIME TO COME HOME!" Sarah yelled as she grabbed Ed's ear and dragged him away. "What?!" Eddy screamed at her again as she stormed out of his room "You wouldn't understand!" she called back stomping into her room and slamming the door. "I THINK I WOULD!!" he shouted at the closed door "I was helping him!" "Do what? Get off?" He heard the lock on the door click "Good night Eddy!" "I'll just get you in the morning" "Not if I'm not here!" "Ya whatever"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That was it.. Elle grabbed a backpack and stuffed it full with clothes, blankets and a pillow. Out of the closet she dug up a rather large gym bag. She took it to the kitchen a, filled it 2/3 full with canned food and the other 1/3 with her toiletries and toilet paper. Elle scowled as she got the tent outta the garage, loaded the bags onto her back and made her way toward the woods.  
When Elle finally found a nice clear patch she started to set up the tent and lay everything else out. She arranged a fire pit and rolled her sleeping bag out inside the tent. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself as she laid down on the thin bag and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eddy was panicking "C'mon guys hurry up! We gotta find her! Alright, Ed's gunna take the dump and the trailer park, sockhead you take the woods and the playground, I'll search the cul-de-sac, ok? Break!" Double D didn't move "But, Eddy.." "Just go, I'm mad enough at you already, don't try me!" Eddy ran off, Edd slowly made his way through the woods. Branches hit him and bushes tripped him until he reached the creek. He looked around half worried, half pissed; it must have been about an hour, with all the turns he had made. "Damn, I went too far!" he cursed to himself and lit up a cigarette as he moved back toward the tangle of trees awaiting him. Suddenly, he stopped. Something was making noises just east of him. He followed the noise with great hast till he came to a bush. Edd took a deep breath as he looked behind the bush "Oh great, a fucking squirrel, now where the hell am I?" he looked around angrily, waking up to a small angry person slapping you continuously was not his idea of waking up on the right side of the bed. Double D stood still; he caught something out of the corner of his eye. His heart almost skipped a beat as he ran over to the green canvas structure. All was quiet as Edd tried to remind himself it could be someone lese. "Excuse me?" he tapped on the 'door' "excuse me, Elle?" "Go away!" said a tired female voice from the tent "Elle!" he exclaimed as he unzipped the entry way. He found her asleep w/ supplies scattered around her. Double D laid down beside her "Elle?" he whispered softly "Are you awake?" "No Eddy! STOP!" she said all of a sudden "Eddy! I love him don't do this!" she rolled over to Edd and snuggled into his jacket. Double D, trying so very carefully not to interrupt her slumber, put his arm nervously around her and held her close to him "I love you too" "Wha'?" Elle said sitting up with a jolt "Oh.. uh.. Elle, I'm sorry I.." he stopped as she pulled him into a hug and then a kiss. "Thank god! I thought I was going to die!" he put his arms around her "You're so cold!" he slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. "We really need to talk" Elle said trying to fix her hair "this is only my third day here and I still haven't met up with everyone, I've ran away, almost had sex with you.. my brother's best friend, slept in the same bed as Ed and made Eddy go mad with anger four times" she started picking things up "uh.. six if your counting this morning" Edd added. "You see and I wasn't even there that time! I'm just going to leave!" she said pulling the gym back over to her "no" Double D snatched it back. "Yes" she grabbed it from him and threw it down on the ground. "No" he yanked it away from her. "YES!" she dropped everything she was holding into the bag. "NO!!" he picked up the bag and dumped its contents out onto the floor and then threw it into one of the canvas walls. They glared daggers at each other with angry expressions until Elle broke the silence "Why do you have to be so fucking cute when your mad?!" she yelled at him as she exited the tent. "Where are you going now?" he called out to her as he came outside "Away from Peach Creek so I'll never get in the way again!" "In your PJs?" he shouted to her as she stomped into the woods. Elle stopped and started to tear up as she looked at herself. She sat on the grass sobbing. Double D walked over to her and sat down beside her "I'm sorry, I was acting immature and.. " he was cut off by Elle's soft kiss that was left on his lips "Shh" she said laying them both back on the grass. Elle snuggled up to Edd, he put his arm around her and closed his eyes. "What am I going to do?" she thought allowed. "Well, you kinda have to go back, but if you felt more.. uh.. comfortable you could.. well.. ya know.. stay at my place?" Double D managed to splutter out. "That's so sweet of you, I'd love too! But first" Elle sat up "I need to get dressed!" she popped back into the tent and sang to herself as she undressed. Edd started grabbing random things that were left lying outside. Elle jumped out of the tent and scared the shit outta Double D. "TA DA!" she spun around showing off every inch of her low-riding baggy camo pants and black halter. "What am I supposed to say but gorgeous?" he smiled at her whilst trying to regain his cool.  
They packed everything up, made their way through the woods and eventually to Edd's place. Lady luck must have been looking their way 'cuz Eddy didn't see them. "I'd give you the guest room but its been converted into a gym/office" his embarrassed smirk said his apology for him "that's ok I'll just sleep on the couch". "No, no" he herded her upstairs, you can have my room and I'll sleep downstairs" he insisted opening his bedroom door. "Oh really I couldn't! You can sleep here on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor, if you want to watch over me? And besides I have a sleeping bag she rolled it out on the floor. "Ya know its only one and I'm already tired?" she laid down on the sleeping bag and sighed "But I guess I have to go talk to Eddy" "No, I'll handle that you just go to sleep" he smiled leaving the room.  
Double D sighed as he made his way down the stairs 'what am I going to say?' he thought to himself. One step outside the door and Eddy was already yelling at him, he ignored it and sat on the curb, lighting up a cigarette "EDDY! Do you ever shut up?!" the two boys stared at him "I'm sorry, yes I did find her, she alright" he added taking a long drag off the cigarette. "Where is she?!" Eddy screamed at him. "She doesn't want to talk to anyone but me right now" he rubbed his face trying to think of what to say next, when Eddy picked him up by the back of his shirt. "I'm warning you Edd. I won't hesitate to beat you up if you don't tell me where she is!" Eddy threatened. "Hesitate? I think its me that's rubbing of on you!" he joked holding the cigarette smoothly between his lips. Eddy grabbed the cigarette and threw it into the road "I really didn't want to do this" he whispered as he punched Edd in the stomach. "Holy fuck!" Double D coughed "I didn't think you were serious! She's asleep in my room." "What? You deserve another for just for that!" Eddy yelled. "Don't wake her up! Please! She's had a rough time." Eddy dropped Double D and entered the house. "Eddy no!" Double and Ed came after him. "Maybe Eddy would feel better if he had some buttered toast?" "Good idea Ed, why don't you go get some!" Edd whispered out to him as he followed Eddy upstairs "Eddy.. shh!" Eddy slowly opened the door to the angel asleep on the floor. Double D grabbed Eddy and quietly shut the door "I'll call you when she wakes up." He pushed Eddy downstairs, and pulled Ed away from the kitchen. A truck pulled into the driveway. "Hey Double D who's that?" asked Ed innocently. Edd and Eddy exchanged glances "Don't worry! I'll be okay, I'll make sure he doesn't touch Elle either." Eddy paused and then nodded "C'mon Ed we'd better go." "No buttered toast Eddy" Ed's lower lip quivered. "Not now!" Eddy dragged Ed as he tried to put distance between Double D's father and himself.  
Edd's angry father came at Edd. "I see you've still got that faggot make-up on!" his father slapped him across the face "Take it off. NOW!" he shouted at him. "Dad please! Elle is asleep upstairs" Double D pleaded as he tried to take off the eye liner. "Oh so you fucked that girl again did you? I hope you're using a rubber, cuz I'm not paying for any of your disgusting little creations!" a sad expression made its way to Edd's face. That had struck him deep "I didn't sleep with her again. She's just staying here until things clear up with her family." His father tripped over the tent bag "Why the fuck is there all this shit in the hallway?!" Double D sat on the couch "It's Elle's. I'm not sure what she wants to do with it so I'm going to wait for her to awaken." "No she'll clean it up NOW!" Edd grabbed his father's shoulder "Don't!" Double D's dad shot around "Did you just tell me what to do?" He slammed Edd into the staircase's wall "You don't ever te.." he paused and started sniffing "You smell like smoke!" Edd's father started punching him in the stomach "I..Told..You..Not..To..SMOKE!" he then punched his only son in the face twice and threw him down the steps. "You're such a little bastard! Every time I come here you manage to find a way fuckin' piss me off good!" he slammed the door as he left. It seemed to be his trademarked moved. Double D sat in the corner trying to control his tears.  
When he finally stopped crying he went into the kitchen and found himself the sharpest knife they had. He sat at the kitchen table, using the knife to scratch his wrist. Edd sighed reflecting on the last few days. Sadness. Anger. Lust. Lust? He thought How is lust part of this. I do not feel.. He didn't bother finishing the thought, he was lying to himself. He was all about Elle now, entranced. But his dad.. Son of a bitch! I fucking hate him. Double D pushed the knife into his skin cutting a neat line into his arm disgusting he thought as he smiled at the crimson liquid starting to cluster at the opening. He used his pinky to wipe a bit of the blood away from his wrist and tasted it. He instantly spat it back out, remembering this was his pain dripping away. Hmm.. I could make this a permanent feeling he looked out the window at the bird sitting on the fence how wonderful it must be to be ignorant. I envy thee. He twitched at his Old English.  
  
(A/N: Right now would be a great time to listen to Linkin Park's Don't Stay.. it goes really well with this certain section.. but don't get me wrong this ain't no songfic.)  
  
If I go out... I'm going out dramatically, something everyone will remember forever. Then everyone will notice me. Might as well listen to some music.. whistle while you work.. He got his CD player off the counter and attached it to his belt. Head phones on, while gathering knifes from the kitchen. This is going to be wonderfully graphic he sat on the kitchen floor Time to begin. Paging Doctor Double D. He took a deep breath and stabbed the first knife down into his arm and ripped it back "Ahh" he yelped. Edd watched the blood pour out of his arm. It felt like a million fingernails digging into him, much worse than anything Sarah could get away with. He put the bloodied knife aside Just.. Because.. I'm going to die.. doesn't mean.. I cant avoid.. germs he managed to think to himself through the immense pain It only hurts your body.. ignore.. it.. it will.. go away. The pain was obviously getting too him with the third knife wound. The blood was staining his clothes. Just a few more now and you can finally rest.. let eternal happiness take over. Double D screamed. That one had hit the bone. The pain filled every inch of his body. Its ok.. its ok.. its all over now.. find piece of paper and a pen and write something to those you call 'FRIENDS' now. Then you can sleep.. Edd listen to his inner voice. He pulled a sharpie out of his pocket. A scream came from the door way. "Elle.." he said weakly. "Oh my God.. oh my God.. Edd no.. what do I do.. what do I do??!!" She was continually shrieking panicked. "Elle.. you have two. t.. two choices" Double D was struggling to keep himself from screaming out again "You can let me.. h..have my way" He paused closing his eyes "and d.. d.. die.. or.. you .. could.. get Eddy!" He finally spat out at the end. "Eddy? Why Eddy he's the last person we should want to see right now?!" Elle asked rather conceitedly "Eddy's. th..e only person.. who could save.. me.. when .. I..I.. go..t.. this..dee..p If you. l.. love me. You'll let.. me.. d.. ie. If.. you.. c..c..care. you'll .g..et Ed..dy" "I still don't." "Elle!!" Edd screamed at her with a last burst of verbal strength "TH..IS.. IS.. K..KINDA.. IM..IM..POR.TAN..T!!" Elle yelped a little and ran out the door towards her house.  
Double D rolled over onto his stomach again and started writing on the clean piece of paper he always kept in his pocket  
  
Dear Friends, I'm Sorry this happened.. but it was my only way out.. Eddy- You always saved me when I had reached the very bottom. Only this time.. You are too late.. I apologize.  
  
Edd choked up a little blood realizing, in his bodies beginning numbness, he had absent mindedly leaned a one of the knives.  
  
Ed- Keep strong.. I know you shall cry, but you have a big heart. Try to submerge your self in it. Elle- Even though I have only known you for the last three fun filled days, I love you more than words themselves could describe. But just for the fun of it, I shall leave it at this: If I could have the moon in August I wouldn't, If I could have the stars on a clear night I wouldn't, because they are nothingness compared to your beauty.  
  
Love Eddward (a.k.a. Edd, Double D, sockhead)  
  
Double D flopped back over, he couldn't feel his feet or hands anymore.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well there it is.. horrible huh? Well now I'm back from Singapore and well.. packing to move there. Ya I know.. bye-bye United States *tear* I have a lotta things on my hands right now. School, Moving, trying to think of most painful way to dump my boyfriend after he kissed my best friend.. BASTARD! ARGH! I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!! *cough cough* You see Jhonen would never NEVER do that *ehehehehe* anyways loves you guys! Ty ~thanks mooseunite~ 


End file.
